tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Martinez
Emily is the Control Flight Officer of the DFS Lavie. She came straight from the academy, during a time of crisis. The ‘’Lavie’’ has been ordered to become part of the new trinity fleet that President Carian is creating to help fight the Faith Services Fleet. Emily joined the war and her mother’s insistence. She is created and is played by JL Galloway . Character Information Name: Emily Marie Martinez-Colon Gender: Female Nationality: Hispanic DOB: 03/13/4543 Birthplace: Tuxpan, Mexico, Earth 2 Physical Features: Age: 23 Height: 5" 4" Weight: 105 lbs Hair: Black Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: B+ Body Type: Slender Character Information: Brief Biography: Emily comes from a military family like her brother Domingo. She was raised on Earth by her mother. Her mother served with the DFS while her father made a career with Starfleet. Emily is currently single and very laid back personality, unlike her brother she is very sociable and has no desire to be a starship captain any time soon. Emily joined the war out of obligation and honor to her family. She did not agree with the decisions of the Faith Services Fleet, to over throw a legimate government and seize power on their own was not the way to get resolution. On the same note, she was not sure if the military's mess to clean up the mess of the polical dignitaries. Regardless of her personal feelings, she swore an oath to the military and to her family, she has just completed the academy, and due to the recent attack on the DFS Lavie her academy graduation date was advanced by one month. Emily has had a few romantic relationships in the past, but is currently single. ' Personality:' ' Hobbies:' ' Ambitions:' To survive the war, so she can resign her commission. Emily does not see herself as a career officer. She joined to fight in the war, more out of family obligation than actual motivation. Medical History: Emily is physically fit, and emotionally stable. She is in good health, her cuisine options could use some improvement, but given age, she is doing well. Employment Information: Emily graduated High School in 4561, she took a year off after completing high school to site see in the universe. Her mother made it clear to her that she has family obligations and obligations to this war, with the insistence of her mother, she joined the academy in 4562. 4562, joins Memorial Center Training Corps as a 1st year cadet 4563, joins Memorial Center Training Corps as a 2nd year cadet 4564, joins Mars Orbital Training Facility as a 3rd year cadet 4565, joins Mars Orbital Training Facility as a 4rth year cadet 4566, granted a commission. Awarded the rank of Ensign. 4566, Assigned to the DFS Lavie as Flight Control Officer/ shuttle pilot Family Information: * Mable Sanchez * Domingo Ramon Martinez-Colon * Jonathon Luis Martinez-Colon Heather Elise Martinez-Colon * Age: 18 * Status: Single * Position: Academy, 1st Year * Assignment: Starfleet Academy Juan Carlos Martinez-Colon * Age: 15 * Status: Single * Position: Student * Assignment: Going to Highschool Roberto Franklin Martinez-Colon * Age: 13 * Status: Single * Position: Student * Assignment: Going to Junior High School Rita Elise Martinez-Colon * Age: 10 * Status: Single * Position: Student * Assignment: Going to Grade School Relationship Information: * Emily and Sarah Gillman | Emily and Aidan Thorton. | Emily and Yuka Layton | Emily and Scott Johnson | Emily and Kiyoko Ino | Emily and Sarissa Slane | Emily and Mable Sanchez Notes Category:Characters Category:DFS Lavie